In analogue vehicular instruments mounted in vehicles such as an automobile or the like, there are a speed meter for indicating a speed, a tachometer for indicating a rotational speed of an engine and the like. Heretofore, a vehicular instrument in which a plurality of scales are displayed on an identical display plate and each of values of parameters associated with a plurality of pieces of information is indicated by an identical pointer, has been provided (see, for example, patent document 1). In addition, by utilizing the above case, a vehicular instrument in which two displays arranged on a dial can be interchanged between right and left positions, has been also provided (see, for example, patent document 2).